


Sick

by owenharpersgirl



Series: Puckurt Sick [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 21,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What appears to be an innocent flu bug turns out to be something much worse. Now, Kurt is going to need his boyfriend, his family, and his friends with him more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Feel Good

Kurt woke to the sound of his alarm blaring ‘Defying Gravity’ throughout the room.

“Ugh,” he groaned. He felt awful! He was congested, could barely breathe, he was sweating despite the fact that he was freezing, his head was pounding, and – *cough!*cough!* – he couldn’t stop coughing! Kurt dragged himself out of bed slowly and made his way up the stairs to his dad and Carole’s room. He knocked on the door, wincing at how loud it seemed to be.

“Come in!” Carole said loudly. Kurt opened the door slowly to see Carole fixing her outfit in the mirror and his dad pulling on his socks. Kurt walked over and sat down next to his dad on the bed. He leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder and groaned.

“You okay buddy?” Burt asked and Kurt shook his head slightly.

“I don’t feel well,” he said quietly. Carole walked over and pressed her hand to his forehead.

“Sweetie you’re burning up!” she exclaimed.

“Go back to bed buddy; I’ll call the school and let ‘em know you’re not coming in today, okay?” Burt said quietly.

Kurt nodded, “Okay.” He stood up slowly and went back downstairs.

“Poor boy, he never gets sick,” Carole said.

“Yeah, it’s very rare he catches anything. But, boy, when he does, well…” Burt gestured to the door Kurt had just gone through.

“I’m not sure what’s better,” Carole said as they walked downstairs, “Hardly ever getting sick, but then getting it really bad like Kurt; or getting a small cold all the time like Finn.”

“How about not getting sick ever?” Finn said loudly walking into the kitchen, “Where’s Kurt?”

“He’s sick so keep your voice down,” Carole told him. Finn nodded and didn’t say anything more. The morning continued as normal, though it was quieter without Kurt singing and dancing with Carole while they made breakfast. It was made and eaten in silence so as not to disturb Kurt. When they were finished, Finn went to get ready for school while Burt and Carole did the dishes. Right when they finished, the doorbell rang. Burt opened the door to find Noah Puckerman standing on the step. He stepped aside to let Puck in.

“Hey Mr. H., they ready yet?” Puck asked.

“Finn’s upstairs, he should be down in a minute, but Kurt’s sick and isn’t going to school today.”

“Is he okay?” Puck asked.

“Yeah he’s fine, probably just the flu. But he’s not gonna be at school for a couple days.

“Is it okay if I go down and see him?” Puck asked. Burt nodded and Puck went downstairs to the basement. He could hear Kurt coughing as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that he was wrapped up in a giant blanket.

“Hey gorgeous,” Puck said quietly.

“Noah,” Kurt turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, “You should wait upstairs so you don’t catch anything.”

“Yeah, right,” Noah said sarcastically. He walked over to Kurt and kissed his forehead, “Wow, you are hot.”

“Why thank you,” Kurt said, smiling slight. Noah laughed quietly but stopped when Kurt started coughing violently. He helped the smaller boy sit up and rubbed small circles on his back.

“Take your shirt off,” he instructed when Kurt had finished.

“What?” Kurt asked weakly.

“Take your shirt off,” Noah said again. Kurt did as he was told and removed his shirt. He started shivering instantly. Noah disappeared into the bathroom and Kurt could hear him going through the drawers. He came back a few seconds later with a small jar of vapor rub. Noah took the lid off the jar and scooped some out with his fingers. He then proceeded to rub it all over Kurt’s neck and chest.

“This’ll help you breathe better,” Noah said quietly as he spread it around. Kurt just nodded, feeling tired and relaxed as his boyfriend massaged his chest. He opened his eyes when Noah had finished and put his shirt back on. It was an old shirt of his dad’s and t was huge on him. He was also wearing a pair of Noah’s pajama pants that he had ‘borrowed’ when Noah’s sister, Sarah, spilt a glass of milk on his jeans.

“Come on,” Noah said quietly and helped Kurt to his feet, “Let’s go up and get you set up on the couch.” Kurt nodded weakly; he knew his dad was probably already setting it up for him the same way he did every time Kurt got sick. Sire enough, they arrived in the living room to see Burt laying pillows and blankets on the couch.

“Carole just left for work. Puck, if you and Finn don’t leave soon you’re gonna be late.” Puck nodded as he helped Kurt get settled on the couch.

“Would it be okay if I came back after school?” Puck asked.

“Of course, I already called my buddy and said I wouldn’t be in until 3:00.” Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt’s forehead before he said his goodbyes and left with Finn. Burt knelt down in front and smoothed his hair down.

“Try and get some sleep kiddo,” Burt said quietly. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. America's Next Top Model

Kurt woke with a start, coughing and barely able to breathe. He couched and hacked violently as his dad rushed into the room. Burt rubbed small circles on his son’s back. He held out a glass of water and, without thinking, Kurt gulped down the entire glass. He immediately clapped a hand over his moth and headed for the bathroom.

Burt followed closely behind him and stopped the door from closing when Kurt tried to shut it before being sick. Burt knelt down next to his son and moved his hair back off his sweaty, clammy forehead.

“Shhh, that’s it buddy. Okay, you’re okay,” Burt said quietly, the same way he would when Kurt was a little boy. After a couple of minutes it stopped ad Kurt leaned aback against his dad’s chest, breathing deeply. He was covered in sweat and his clothes were sticking to him but he was shivering. Burt gave Kurt a cloth to wash his face with and then helped him back to the couch.

Burt disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a new t-shirt. Kurt changed slowly and then lied down and pulled the cover over himself, shivering. Burt pushed the armchair next to the couch, turned the TV onto a runway show and pressed mute. He ran his hand through Kurt’s hair and massaged his son’s aching head.

“I love you dad,” Kurt said hoarsely.

“I love you too Kurt,” Burt said smiling. Kurt drifted off to sleep again and Burt changed the channel from what was apparently called ‘America’s Next Top Model’ to ‘Deadliest Catch’. He sat n silence watching the TV and waiting for the boys to get back.


	3. Missed You Today

The time until Noah and Finn got home seemed to drag on forever. Kurt slept on and off all day. He hadn’t been sick again but Burt figured it was only a matter of time. Finally, at exactly 2:45, the door opened and Finn and Puck came in quietly. Well, as quietly as two football playing, rowdy teenage boys could manage. Finn dumped his bag on the floor and headed straight for the kitchen, ruffling Kurt’s hair as he walked by. Puck didn’t follow his best friend, but walked right over to Kurt. He sat down and put his arm around him. Kurt leaned into Noah’s chest and Burt took that as his cue to give them some privacy.

“I missed you today,” Noah murmured.

“I missed you too,” Kurt went to sit up but Noah tightened his grip slightly.

“If we stay like this you’ll catch something.” Noah just shrugged and loosened his hold as Kurt relaxed again. But a few second later Kurt had bolted off the couch and to the bathroom. Noah followed behind and knelt down beside Kurt as he was sick for the second time that day.

“Go,” Kurt said weakly, “don’t see this.” He leaned forward and was sick again as Noah snorted without humor.

“Kurt, I’m not going anywhere. When I told you I loved you that included when you’re sick. So as much as you don’t want me here right now, the only place I need to be is right her.” Kurt leaned back as Noah finished talking. Neither of them aware that Burt had heard the exchange. He had hurried to the washroom when he heard Kurt in there but stopped when Noah started talking. He had to leave for work in five minutes and knew now that Kurt would be fine.

 

Burt left for work soon after. He dropped Finn off at Rachel’s on his way so Noah and Kurt were the only ones home. They sat on the couch watching movies and Kurt slept on and off, either with his head on Noah’s shoulder or lap. He didn’t eat anything and was sick three more times and Noah hadn’t complained once about anything. He rubbed circles on Kurt’s back when he was being sick, pt vapor rub on his chest to help breathe, and sang to him while he slept. All in all, he was absolutely perfect, and at 5:30 Carole and Finn came in the door.

“Hey sweetie, how’re you feeling?” Carole asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

“Okay,” he told her and Noah laughed. Carole did too. Kurt always tried to make things seem better than they actually were. She put here hand against his head.

“You’re still warm; I’m going to get the thermometer. No buts,” she said as Kurt started to protest, “we need to know.” She left and Kurt sighed. Noah kissed the spot just below Kurt’s ear but didn’t say anything. Carole came back a few minutes later holding the awful device.

“Open up,” she told Kurt. He did as he was told and she stuck it under his tongue. He felt like a child having the stupid thing in hiss mouth. They waited in silken until the thermometer beeped.

“102.8. You won’t be at school tomorrow either.” Kurt groaned and leaned back as Noah and Finn laughed.


	4. Hospital

At 6:30, Burt arrived home to find Carole and Puck in the kitchen cooking dinner, Finn sitting at the island counter doing his homework, and Kurt sleeping on the couch.

“Hey,” he said, kissing Carole’s cheek, “how’s Kurt doing?”

“Okay, he fell asleep about half an hour ago and Noah came in here to help me with dinner.”

“It was the least I could do since you said I could stay,” Puck said shrugging.

“You looked after Kurt all day,” Burt said, “and that’s no east task. The least we could do is feed you.” Puck smiled at Burt and resumed stirring the soup.

“I tried to help…” Finn said.

“Dude, you put carrots on a tray and stuck them in the oven,” Puck said to his best friend. Finn just stuck his tongue out at him and resumed doing his homework. Twenty minutes later, the table was set and dinner was ready.

“I’ll gonna go see if Kurt wants to eat,” Finn said. He walked out of the room to go see his almost step-brother.

“Okay, try and convince him to come and eat, he needs something in his system,” Carole told her son.

“Kurt,” Finn said as he tapped him lightly, “Wake up.”

“Ugh,” Kurt groaned and sat up slowly, “What d’you want Finn?”

“Dinner’s ready, mom says you should eat something since you haven’t eaten all day.” Kurt nodded slightly and stood up, but his knees shook so badly he had to sit down again.

“Whoa, you alright dude?” Finn asked concerned as he watched Kurt with a worried expression. Hid almost step-brother had stood up, turned white, and sat back down again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Kurt said quietly, “I just got really dizzy when I stood up.” Finn looked worried for another minute before he walked back into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with Burt, Carole, and Puck. Puck sat down next to his boyfriend while Burt stood next to the couch and Carole sat down on the table in front of the sick boy.,

“Open up,” Carole told him and put the thermometer in his mouth. Burt leaned down and put the back of his hand against his son’s head. They waiting in silence again until the thermometer beeped.

“105.9,” Carole said.

“Alright, that’s it, we’re taking you to the hospital,” Burt said as Carole stood up.

“What? Dad, no. That’s not –” he was cut off as he started coughing again. Puck rubbed his back, looking worried.

“No buts Kurt,” Burt said quietly but firmly, “I know you hate hospitals and even though it’s probably just the flu or pneumonia, I’d rather have you looked at.”

“But the hospital? Not just our doctor?” Kurt said weakly as Finn brought his shoes over to him.

“It’s almost Christmas buddy, our doctor is on vacation remember?” Burt said gently as he watched Kurt struggle with the laces on his shoes. He was so tired and fatigued he could barely hold them. Burt took the laces out of his son’s hands and when he was done, Carole, Finn, and Noah were ready to leave. Noah had a coat in his hands for Kurt, only it didn’t belong to Kurt. It was an old jacket of Burt’s.

“Mrs. H. said this would be better. I know it’s yours but it’s warmer than anything he owns.” Burt smiled and clapped Puck on the back. Noah helped Kurt into the jacket and helped him to stand. Kurt turned white as a goat and nearly collapsed again. Noah kept a firm hold on Kurt on one side while Burt held him on the other as they made their way down the slippery drive.

After Kurt was in the car Burt climbed in the driver’s seat. Carole, who was in the passenger seat, kept looking over her shoulder at the three boys in the back. Kurt sat in the middle with Noah on one side and Finn on the other. Finn had his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and Noah was holding his hand and brushing his fingers though Kurt’s hair. All the way to the hospital, no one said anything.


	5. What's Wrong With Me?

The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were Kurt’s ragged breathing and the faint sound of Noah singing to him. They arrived at the hospital and Burt stopped outside the ER.

“Carole, Finn, Puck, you guys take him in. I’ll park and meet you in there.” Puck and Finn slid out of the car slowly, Noah keeping a firm arm around Kurt’s waist. The four of them walked slowly towards the emergency room doors. When they were inside, Carole hurried forward to tell the front desk what was happening. She explained to the lady at the desk who told them to sit down and wait.

“Please, he’s really sick!” Carole sad, looking behind her at the three boys.

“I’m sorry ma’am but there’s nothing I can do right now.” She looked behind Carol and stared at Kurt for a moment.

“Look,” she said, lowering her voice, “I have kids too. So I know what it’s like when one of them is sick. If there was anything I could do, believe me, I would.” She looked at Carole who smiled slightly and nodded.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, “as soon as you can get him in, please.” The woman nodded.

“It should only be a few minutes before they have a bed for him. We try and get children in as quick as possible.” Carole led the boys over to the chairs just as Burt walked in.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“It’s just gonna be a few minutes before they can get him in,” Carole told him. He sighed and sat down next to Kurt. They all sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the hospital.

“Dad,” Kurt said suddenly. Burt looked at him; Kurt was paler than ever and now possibly a little green.

“Dad I think I’m gonna be sick,” Kurt said, his voice horse and gravelly. Burt’s eyes widened and he looked around for a second before the man next to them had pushed a small, empty trash bin into his hands. He held it under his son’s chin just as Kurt started heaving. It didn’t last very long since Kurt hadn’t eaten all day. A nurse came out from behind the desk and took the bin when he was done.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, he closed his eyes and a few tears escaped.

“Now, now dear,” the nurse said, “It happens all the time, its okay.” She smiled at them all and patted Kurt’s knee lightly.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and find out what’s wrong.” Burt and Noah helped Kurt as they followed her while Carole and Finn stayed in the waiting room.

“Here we are,” the nurse said, leading them into a private room.

“What’s your name hun?” she asked Kurt, gesturing for him to sit on the table. Noah and Burt helped him sit, and then stood back.

“Kurt,” he told her quietly.

“Okay Kurt, cam you lift your shirt up please?” He did as she asked and she listened to him breathe for a moment. She finished her exam and then addressed Burt.

“How long has he been liked this?” she asked him as she walked over. Noah went around her and walked over to stand next to Kurt.

“He woke up this morning now feeling that great so we kept him home from school. He slept on and off and was sick once while I was with him and he didn’t eat anything.” Burt looked over the nurse’s shoulder as she wrote down what he’d just told her. Noah had his arm around Kurt who was resting on Noah’s shoulder.

“I’ve been with him since 3:00,” Noah said and the nurse turned to look at him.

“How’s he been since then?”

“He didn’t eat anything. I got him to drink a little water but he was sick right after. He’s been sleeping on and off all day and his temperature has continued to rise as well.”

“He’s been sick before but his temperature’s never gone that high that fast before,” Burt told her, “That’s why we brought him in.” The nurse nodded and wrote more stuff on her clipboard.

“Alright, a doctor should be here soon,” she said and walked out of the room.

“Dad, you should go tell Carole and Finn what’s going on,” Kurt said quietly.

“Are you sure? I could stay… have a doctor go out there…” Burt trailed off when he saw his son glance from him to Noah. Burt turned and left the room. He headed to the waiting room to tell Carole and Finn what was happening.

As soon as he was gone Kurt turned to Noah with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, hey, come on now, it’s alright,” Noah said soothingly as he wrapped Kurt in his arms.

“I know,” Kurt sniffled, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re tired and you feel awful, that’s what’s wrong.” He pulled back and looked at Kurt. He wrapped an arm around him and sat on the exam table with him. At that moment, the doctor and Kurt’s father walked back into the room.

“Hi Kurt, I’m Dr. Collins,” she smiled at him.

“Okay, I’m going to need you two,” she pointed at Burt and Noah, “to leave while I examine the patient.” Noah stood up and followed Burt outside the door to wait.


	6. Waiting

They had been waiting on the doctor for just over six hours now. It was past midnight when Dr. Collins returned and they were all tired. Burt and Carle were sitting in chairs on the far side of the room. Finn was next to them, fast asleep. Puck was sitting on the examination table, leaning against the wall and Kurt was lying on the table, his head in Noah’s lap, not caring who saw them like that.

“Alright Kurt,” Dr. Collins said, walking back into the room and Carole shook Finn awake, “we’ve got all your test results back.”

“It’s just a really bad flu right? I can go home now?” Kurt asked, wanting to leave and snuggle up in his own bed. Dr. Collins didn’t respond right away and Burt persisted.

“Well? Is it or isn’t it the flu?”

“Kurt, we ran your blood tests and the results showed you have something called CLL,” she told them all.

“CLL? What’s that?” Puck asked.

“It stands for Chronic Lymphoblast Leukemia.”

“Leukemia,” Burt said quietly, “As in Cancer.”

Dr. Collins nodded her head sadly, “We believe that’s why the flu virus you picked up ended up being so bad. The CLL has weakened your system and you weren’t able to fight off the bug as you normally would’ve been able to.” She left the room after this so they could all process what she had said.

Burt put his head in his hands and was silent; Carole put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly. Finn stood up and punched the wall before running out of the room. Burt mumbled something to Carole who nodded and followed her son. Kurt just stared at the wall ahead and Noah tightened his hold on Kurt’s hand. Neither said anything.


	7. Bleak, Uncertain Road

It was two hours later when Dr. Collins came back into the room. Finn and Carole had returned and were sitting down again with the others. Despite it being two in the morning, none of them were sleeping, all kept awake by the awful news they had just been given.

“So,” Burt started, “Can you treat this?”

“Yes we can, and we believe we’ve caught it pretty early but the sooner we start treatment the better.”

“How soon?” Burt asked her.

“Next week would be best.” Kurt looked up at her, his eyes wide.

“Next week?!” his voice was high and strained and he started coughing again.

“I know it seems soon but the faster we start treatment the better chance we have to beat this.” Kurt just nodded.

“Kurt, I would like it if you remained here at the hospital until we finish your first round of treatment.”

“You want me to stay? So what, I come back Friday night or…”

“Actually, it would be better if you started your stay here tonight.”

“Tonight?” Carole asked, “But you said his treatment starts next week.”

“Yes I know, but the CLL has also weakened his immune system and the flu infection could become serious. You said he hasn’t eaten or drank anything all day so we also need to start a drip to keep him hydrated,” Dr. Collins explained to them.

“But, it’s the last week of school before we’re off for Christmas!” Kurt said, “The Glee Club is supposed to be raising money like we did last year!”

“Dude, forget Glee Club for a minute, we’ll manage, you just need to get better,” Finn said, knowing Kurt’s health was more important than anything else right now.

“I don’t want to forget Glee Club,” Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears again, “I want to go to school.” Noah rubbed his back soothingly and Dr. Collins beckoned for Burt and Carole to follow her out into the hall.

“Are you sure we can’t send him back just for tomorrow? Just to get any stuff he’s missed or tell his friends?” Carole asked, knowing the answer already but feeling that she needed to ask for the sake of her almost stepson.

“I’m afraid not,” Dr. Collins said, “We just can’t risk this infection getting worse. We’re going to run some more tests on him now so if you 4 want to go home and get some his of his clothes and things and the 2 other boys can get his stuff from school tomorrow. Only one of you can stay over night I’m afraid so I’ll leave you to work that out.” She turned and left them standing there, facing a bleak and uncertain road ahead.


	8. I Promise

Burt and Carole walked slowly back into the room, neither of them wanting to break the news.

“Can I please go home?” Kurt asked, his voice quiet and his cheeks wet and flushed.

“I’m sorry buddy,” Burt said and Kurt’s eyes welled up again. “Listen, I’m going to stay with you tonight and Finn and Puck are going to get your stuff from school tomorrow. The doctor said they’re going to be running some more tests and while they do that we’re going to run home and I’ll come back with some of your things, okay?” Kurt nodded and leaned against Noah’s chest. Burt said goodbye and went to get the car ready while Finn and Carole followed behind him. Puck stayed sitting with Kurt while they waited for a nurse to come get him to run some tests. They sat in silence for a while until Kurt spoke.

“Noah,” he said quietly.

“Yeah?” he said.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Noah told him.

“Do you mean that?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah of course,” Noah said, surprised, “You’re the only person I’ve said that to and meant it. Why would you ask?”

“Because… because I know there are all those girls at school who would like to hook up with you and I’m gonna be really sick and they’ll be giving me chemo so I’ll lose all my hair and…” Kurt said, getting more and more hysterical.

“Hey, hey, hey, come on,” Noah said, puling Kurt closer, “I don’t care about any of those girls cause all I want is you; and I know you’re gonna be really sick and I intend to be there with you the whole time and when you lose your hair, if it makes you feel better, I’ll shave my head. Kurt, I love you and only you. Okay?” Kurt nodded, tears falling from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

At that moment the nurse walked in and Noah left as they took Kurt to run more tests.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Noah said, “I promise.”


	9. Packing

The car ride was silent as Burt, Carole, Finn, and Puck drove home.

“Noah, if you want to stay with us while Kurt is in the hospital you can,” Carole told him.

“Are you sure?” Puck asked.

“Yes of course,” Carole said, “we’ll stop at your house and you can grab some of your things and then you can come and stay at our house.” Puck agreed and a few minutes later Burt pulled into the driveway. Puck got out with Carole while Burt and Finn waited in the car. Puck opened the door and walked in, Carole followed behind him.

“Noah? Is that you?” a woman’s voice called from the small kitchen.

“Yeah it’s me!” he called back. As soon as he spoke, a small ten-year old girl ran out of the kitchen and up to Puck, hugging him around the waist.

“Hey Sarah,” he said, hugging his little sister back.

“Noah, where have you been? I was expecting you a few – oh, hi Carole,” Puck’s mom said as she walked out of the kitchen, “Is everything alright?”

“Um, would it be okay if I stayed at Finn’s place for a bit?” he asked.

“I suppose so, why?” she told him, surprised.

“Kurt’s sick” he told her, “And him and Finn are like brothers so Finn’s pretty upset and Kurt’s dad and Mrs. H. said if I wanted to stay to try and keep Finn’s mind off everything that was fine with them.”

“Yes of course dear, that’s fine,” she said, not noticing the confused glance Carole threw at Puck, “Is Kurt okay?”

“Noah, why don’t you go and get your stuff ready and I’ll explain what’s going on,” Carole suggested. Noah nodded and walked to his room where he threw some of his clothes in a duffle bag and then a few t-shirts and pajama pants into a plastic bag. He picked up both bags and then walked back into the living room right when his mom got up and hugged Carole.

“I’m sorry Carole,” she said, and she meant it. She might not like Kurt Hummel’s lifestyle but all she could think was ‘what if it was my son?’. Puck and Carole left and went to the car and 20 minutes later they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house.

“Finn, Puck, go downstairs and get some of Kurt’s things together. We have a couple phone calls to make,” Burt said and the boys nodded before heading down to the basement. They grabbed some of Kurt’s looser clothes, his ipod, his cell phone, and a few books and threw them in a bag. Puck also threw the plastic bag that contained some of his own clothes into the bag for Kurt. They went back upstairs and gave Burt the bag before he left to head back to the hospital. After he was gone, Carole headed up to bed and Finn and Puck followed behind and went into Finn’s room. All of them saying they were going to bed, but all of them knowing there was no way they’d be sleeping.


	10. How Could This Happen?

Burt was driving back to the hospital. It was about 3:30 in the morning and the sky was pitch black. Burt’s was the only car on the road and it was completely silent. He turned the radio on but switched it off again when Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’ started playing; remembering the time he had walked in on Kurt and his friends dancing to it. Remembering how Kurt had joined the football team, remembering… Burt pulled over to the side of the road and broke down.

This just wasn’t fair! How could this happen? Kids shouldn’t get sick, parents shouldn’t have to watch their kids suffer and not be able to do anything about it. It just wasn’t fair!

Kurt was only sixteen; he still had so much to do, so much to live for! He was going to graduate from McKinley and go on to university. Him and Puck were going to spend their lives together and they’d adopt a couple of kids. They would go to Broadway and see ‘Wicked’ a thousand times and Kurt would cry every time. He couldn’t die, Kurt couldn’t die. His little boy couldn’t die.


	11. Night Like This

“Excuse me?” Burt said to the woman at the desk of the hospital, “My son was supposed to be getting some tests done and then he was being moved to another room.”

“Name?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Hummel,” he said, “Kurt Hummel.” She typed it into the computer and then got out a stack of forms.

“Floor 8, Room 813,” she said, handing him the papers, “You need to fill these out and give them to the nurse’s station on that floor before eight tonight.” He nodded his head and walked to the elevator. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for the eighth floor, noticing as he did so that it was labeled, ‘Pediatrics Oncology’. He got off the elevator and walked down the hall until he found Room 813, thankful that Kurt wasn’t there yet. That meant he hadn’t been waiting in the silent hospital by himself.

There were two beds in the room and both were empty. Burt sat down in the chair next to the bed on the wall opposite the door and waited. He was only waiting about ten minutes before a nurse wheeled Kurt into the room. He was pale and sick looking and there was an IV in his arm.

“Hey buddy,” Burt said quietly as the nurse helped Kurt to sit on the bed.

“Hey dad,” Kurt sat, trying to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“Since your dad’s here how about he helps you change into something more comfortable?” Kurt nodded and the nurse smiled at Burt before closing the curtain to them some privacy. Burt put the bag on the bed next to his son and unzipped it.

“Finn and Puckerman packed it so I’m not sure what’s in here,” Burt explained as Kurt pulled his ipod and headphones out of his bag and set them on the table. He then pulled out the plastic bad and looked into, a confused look on his face. Confusion turned to realization when he saw what was in the bag and his eyes filled with tears.

“Kurt?” Burt said, concerned as to why his son was crying, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing dad,” Kurt said, “I want to wear these.” He pulled out a t-shirt and pajama p[ants and slowly changed, Burt helping to keep him steady and avoid the IV.

“These aren’t your clothes?” Burt said, though it sounded more like a question.

“They’re Noah’s,” Kurt said quietly and Burt chuckled, reminding himself to thank that kid for putting a smile on his son’s face on a night like this.

“Try to get some sleep kiddo, okay? I’ll be right here the whole time, I’m not going anywhere,” Burt said as Kurt lied down. He nodded and closed his eyes before snuggling into Noah’s clothes, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Telling the Glee Club

Finn and Puck got up the next morning and looked at each other; neither of them had gotten any sleep.

“I just want to go to bed, wake up, and find out this was all just a nightmare,” Finn said quietly.

“Yeah…” Puck said slowly, “C’mon, we promised Kurt we’d get his stuff from school.” They went downstairs and found Carole sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hands.

“Morning boys,” she said as they walked into the room, “Did you get any sleep last night?” They both shook their heads.

“Neither did I,” she told them, “You know, you don’t have to go to school today if you’re too tired.”

“We promised Kurt we’d get his stuff from school,” Puck told her and Finn nodded.

“Yeah, and we have to tell the Glee Club,” he said as Carole nodded her head understandingly.

“Okay, well if you go and get ready I’ll drive you, I have to go talk to principal Figgins so he knows what’s going on with Kurt.” The boys both went back up to Finn’s room to get ready for school, neither of them hungry. When they arrived back downstairs, Carole was standing next to the door waiting to leave.

The car ride was quiet, all of them thinking about the long day ahead. Carole pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and they all got out. Finn and Puck went in the direction of their lockers while Carole headed towards the office to talk to Principal Figgins.

The day passed quickly, with neither Finn nor Puck really paying attention to what was happening. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for Glee. Normally, this was something they both looked forward to, but today, it was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

“Alright guys! Mr. Schue said happily, “let’s get to work on these Christmas Carols!”

“Um, Mr. Schue?” Finn said, raising his hand lightly, “before we start, can Puck and I make an announcement?”

“Yeah, sure Finn. Is everything okay?” Mr. Schue asked as the two boys walked to the front of the room. Puck just shook his head looking like he as about to cry or scream or something.

“Does this have something to do with why Kurt isn’t here again today?” Mercedes asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to her where Kurt normally sat. Finn nodded and then started to speak.

“Kurt… Kurt’s in the… in the hospital,” Finn said quietly, stumbling a few times. Immediately, everyone started talking.

“The hospital?”

“What happened?”

“Was it Karofsky?”

“Guys!” Mr. Schue shouted over them, “Why don’t we give Finn and Puck a chance to explain?” They all leaned back in their seats and Finn started talking again.

“It wasn’t Karofsky; the doctor said he has something called C.L.L. I don’t remember exactly what it stands for but it’s some type of Cancer.” No one spoke, all of them staring at Finn as if hoping he would shout ‘Just Kidding!” When he didn’t, Sam finally spoke.

“Cancer?” he said quietly, “he’s gonna be okay though, isn’t he?” Since arriving at McKinley Sam and Kurt had become almost like best friends, while the Glee Club did most things around school and even outside of school together, when Kurt wasn’t with Puck and Rachel wasn’t with Finn, Kurt, Sam, Rachel, and Mercedes would spend hours at the mall goofing off.

“He starts treatment next week,” Finn said.

“Can we go see him?” Mercedes asked and Finn nodded. As soon as he did the entire Glee Club was out the door. Mr. Schue followed behind and even Rachel said nothing about needing to rehearse. She wrapped her arm around Finn and they walked behind the rest of the Glee Club, Puck followed slowly. Everyone got into their cars, Finn and Puck climbing into Rachel’s’ small one. As they all set off towards the hospital.


	13. Visiting Hours

Kurt sat in his hospital bed listening to his ipod. He felt terrible and he was bored. Carole was working, so it was a comfort to know she was somewhere in the building. Finn and Puck were at school and his dad at work. His dad had planned to stay with him but had left at Kurt’s insistence that they would need the money more than now. So, he was alone. He had tried reading but it had given him a headache. However, his desperation for something to do was starting to get the better of him and he was contemplating suffering through the headache when twelve people walked through the door. He pulled his headphones out and managed a small smile that quickly turned into a grimace of pain as they all started talking very loudly at the same time.

“Guys! Guys!” Mr. Schue said over them, “Let’s keep it down alright? I’m sure the last thing Kurt needs right now is us giving him a headache.” They all nodded and turned back to him. Puck was sitting next to him, with his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“How are you?” Mercedes asked, noticing how much paler her best friend seemed to be.

“I’m okay,” Kurt said, despite the fact that he was sitting in a hospital bed.

“You don’t look okay,” Brittany said, “Finn and Puck said you have Cancer. My mom’s friend had Cancer and she died. But you’re not going to die are you?” Brittany’s eyes were filled with tears and innocence, scared at the thought of losing her friend but not fully realizing that she might have not asked that question the right way.

“I, um…” Kurt didn’t know what to say. She had just asked the one thing he’d been trying not to think about.

“Guys, why don’t we go down to the cafeteria huh?” Mr. Schue suggested and they got up, “We’ll give you guys some time, okay?” Puck nodded but Kurt didn’t seem to have heard him. Finn ruffled his brother’s hair before following the others out of the room.

“Kurt?” Puck said gently but Kurt didn’t respond, “Babe, you’re gonna be fine.”

“You don’t know that, I can’t tell her ‘yes, I’m going to be fine’ because none of us know for sure. I’m so scared. Noah, I don’t want to die.” Noah pulled Kurt tightly into his arms and ran his hand up and down the smaller boy’s back.

“You’re gonna be fine Kurt, okay? There are so many people who love you and will support you,” Noah told him and Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes. At that moment, the Glee Club walked back into the room.

“I’m sorry if I upset you Kurt,” Brittany said.

“It’s okay Brit,” he said reaching over and taking her hand. She sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

“What are you all doing here?” a nurse asked, walking into the room, “You need to leave.”

“Five minutes?” Quinn asked looking at the nurse who signed and nodded before leaving the room. They all hugged Kurt before shrugging on their cats and getting ready to leave.

“We’ll come back soon dude,” Sam said to Kurt.

“Okay,” Kurt said, “Thanks for coming guys.” They all said bye and left, only Finn and Puck stayed.

“Thanks guys,” Kurt said again to his brother and boyfriend.


	14. Brothers

Kurt sat in his hospital bed with his laptop resting on his knees.

“Hey dude,” Finn said, walking into the room and pulling a chair over.

“Hey,” Kurt said, closing his computer screen.

“Puck’s gonna come by later, he got detention,” Finn told him.

“What did he do?” Kurt asked.

“Punched Azimio in the face when he heard him talking about you,” Finn said and Kurt groaned, “Don’t be too hard on him, he’s been crazy stressed out worrying about you.”

“I don’t want him getting in trouble because of me,” Kurt said, wiping furiously at his eyes, “And I hate how emotional this medication makes me!”

“Come on dude, please don’t cry,” Finn said, patting Kurt’s arm awkwardly, “You’re my brother and I don’t wanna see you upset like this.”

“Sorry,” Kurt said sniffing, “It’s the medication.”

“Don’t apologize dude, I just wish there was something I could do,” Finn said.

“Could we watch a movie?” Kurt asked and Finn nodded.

“Yeah of course, I brought some from home that I know how like.” He pulled a couple of DVDs from his bag and Kurt looked at them: ‘The Sound of Music’, ‘Rent’, ‘Sweeney Todd’, and ‘Phantom of the Opera’.

“You know all these are musicals right?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah I know,” Finn said.

“And you’re actually fine to sit through one of them?” Kurt asked his stepbrother.

“Yeah of course Kurt, you’re my brother and you like them,” Finn said smiling.

“Yeah but you don’t,” Kurt pointed out.

“Well, these will help you feel better and that’s what brothers are there for, to help each other right?” Finn smiled at Kurt.

“Right,” Kurt said, “Brothers.”


	15. One Week Later: Starting Treatment

“Alright, so, we’re gonna hook you up to this machine and you’ll sit here until this has run out,” the nurse told Kurt, pointing to the bag of medication. Kurt nodded, looking scared. Today was the day he was starting chemo and his dad was supposed to be here. Carole had to work, Finn had football practice that Coach Bieste had said she was sorry but he couldn’t miss it as she was showing them something important, and Puck had to help his mom with something so he had to skip both football and seeing Kurt. Burt had said he would be there and Kurt was getting anxious. Where was he?

“Hey bud, sorry I’m late, I got stuck in traffic,” Burt said, hurrying into the room just as the nurse hooked Kurt up to the machine.

“It’s okay dad, you’re here now,” Kurt said as his dad grabbed the chair and sat down next to him. The nurse walked out of the room and Kurt reached over to his dad. Burt took his hand and held it tightly. The pair sat together in silence as the medicine slowly dripped down the tube and into Kurt’s body.

“You doin’ alright kiddo?” Burt asked after a while.

“I guess so,” Kurt said.

“You feeling sick at all? his dad asked him.

“A little,” Kurt admitted, “Mostly I’m just tired.”

“This stuff’ll do that to you,” the nurse told them as she walked in the room, “Well, looks like we’re all done here. Let’s get you back to bed.” The nurse and Burt helped Kurt into a wheelchair and then brought him back to his room.

“Listen bud, I’m really sorry but I have to go. Puckerman said he’d be here soon so he should be here in a few minutes alright?” Burt said.

“Okay dad, it’s fine,” Kurt said as his dad stood up.

“I’ll come back later tonight okay? I love you Kurt.”

“Love you too dad,” Kurt said watching Burt leave and wondering when Noah would be there.


	16. Best Boyfriend Ever

Puck arrived at the hospital shortly after Burt left and made his way to Kurt’s room.

“Hey babe,” Puck said walking in.

“Noah,” Kurt said, his pale face lighting up excitedly, “You’re here.”

“Of course I am, I wanted to come by sooner but my mom wanted me to spend some time with her and my sister.

“It’s fine, you’re here now,” Kurt said as Noah leaned down and kissed him.

“How was your first treatment?” Noah asked and Kurt shrugged.

“Okay, my dad was with me so that made it a bit better.” Noah just nodded and ran his fingers through Kurt’s already messy hair.

“I promise I’ll be here tomorrow to sit with you,” Noah said and Kurt smiled, entwining their fingers. They sat in silence for a few seconds when the smile suddenly left his face and he sat up quickly.

“Kurt? What’s wrong?” Noah asked alarmed.

“I– I think–” he clapped a hand over his mouth and Noah understood. He grabbed a dish at the end of the bed and held it under Kurt’s chin as the other boy was sick. Kurt vomited violently for a few minutes and Noah held the dish for him with one hand and rubbed Kurt’s back with the other. When Kurt had stopped, neither boy moved until they were sure it was over. Noah gently placed the dish back and pressed the nurse’s call button before he turned back to the smaller boy.

“Kurt? Baby are you okay?” Noah asked. Kurt didn’t say anything but a sob escaped him after a few moments.

“Oh, hush, shh. It’s okay, you’re okay sweetheart,” Noah repeated over and over again. Kurt continued to sob as the nurse walked into the room.

“What happened?” she asked immediately.

“He was sick,” Noah said, gesturing to the dish and the nurse nodded understandingly.

“Oh honey, you’re okay. Crying is only gonna make you feel worse. C’mon, lie back.” She helped him to get settled against his pillows as Noah rubbed his head gently.

“Chemo’s gonna make you feel pretty sick,” she told him as she handed him a small glass of water, I’m gonna go get you a new dish okay? If this happens again just rinse it in the sink, we’ll bring a new one every morning.” She directed this last bit at Puck nodded as she walked away.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

“Why are you apologizing?” Noah asked.

“You didn’t need to see that, you shouldn’t have to deal with any of this,” Kurt said.

“Babe, stop it,” Noah said firmly and Kurt looked up at him.

“You’re mad at me,” Kurt said sounding scared and sad.

“No, no of course I’m not mad at you,” he said immediately, “I just want you to stop thinking like that. I want you to stop thinking that I’m dealing with things just because I feel like I have to. Kurt, I’m here because I love you and I want to help you get through this. I hate seeing you sick and if I can help in even the smallest way then I want to do it. I want to be there to rub your back when you’re sick, to hold your hand when you’re getting chemo, to sing you to sleep when you’re feeling like crap from all the meds they’re gonna give you, and I want to be there when they tell you you’ve beat this thing and you’re ready to go home for good.” Puck finished talking and saw Kurt was crying but smiling.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he said.


	17. Hair

It had been one week since Kurt’s first round of Chemo and he hated it. He’d had chemo everyday for five days now and Kurt was miserable. He felt sick all the time, he had an IV with more fluids in it because he couldn’t keep anything down, and he had just found out the worst news ever. He had to stay in the hospital over Christmas! Puck was just helping him get settled after another round of Chemo when his stomach suddenly churned.

“Noah,” he said and Puck grabbed the dish from next to the bed. It only last a couple minutes but it was long enough that Kurt was breathing heavily when he leaned back tiredly. Noah went over to the sink and rinsed the dish when he heard a gasp from behind him. He dropped the dish and whipped around to look at Kurt.

“What is it?” he asked worried as he crossed the room.

“My– my hair,” Kurt said, his eyes wide as he stared at his hand that he had just run through his hair, only to pull away and have it fall out.

“Oh Kurt,” Noah said gently and watched as Kurt ran his hand through his bangs again. Kurt stared in horror as more of his hair fell onto the blanket.

“No, no, no, no. Please, not now, please,” Kurt begged and Noah wrapped his arms around the distraught boy, “Noah, please. Please, you have to help me. Noah, please make it stop!”

“I’m sorry baby, I wish I could, I really do,” Noah said, his heart breaking as the smaller boy’s face crumpled and his body shook with sobs. Kurt loved his hair, Noah knew that, and now he was only sixteen and losing his hair. Combine that with being sick everyday, the meds he was taking, and having to stay in the hospital over Christmas, Noah knew his boyfriend wasn’t just crying for his hair.

“I– I can’t– I can’t watch it fall out,” Kurt said as Noah rocked them back and forth.

“What do you want to do?” Noah asked.

“When my dad gets here, I want you to shave it off,” Kurt told him.

“Kurt, are you sure?” Noah asked, not wanted Kurt to regret this, he knew it’d fall out eventually, but still.

“I’m sure,” Kurt nodded, “Can you please call my dad and ask him to bring a razor and some bandanas?”

“Yeah sure babe,” Noah said, laughing silently that his boyfriend would still think of something fashionable to wear once he shaved his head, “I’ll be right back okay?” Kurt nodded and Puck went outside to call Burt. When he explained what had happened Burt promised to head straight over with the required items. As Noah made his way back to Kurt’s room, he saw a nurse and told her what they were planning to do.

“That’s fine,” she told him, “A lot of patients prefer to have it shaved rather than sit back and watch it fall out.” He nodded and headed to Kurt’s room. When he got there he saw Kurt was still crying.

“When I’m stressed I fix my hair,” Kurt said, “Or lately I just mess it up more. I just did that and now…” he trailed off and when Noah walked over he saw there was a bald spot on the side of Kurt’s head.

“Your dad’s on his way okay? It’ll be over soon baby I promise,” Noah said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt leaned his head on Noah’s shoulder and grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt tightly as if hoping it would keep him there forever. They stayed like that until Burt arrived, carrying a plastic bag.

“Hey buddy,” he said gently when he walked in.

“Hi daddy,” Kurt said, sitting up and Burt knew he was really upset if he was calling him that. Kurt sat there looking like was six rather than sixteen and for a moment Burt felt like he was chasing away the monsters under the bed rather than about to shave off his son’s hair. He hugged Kurt for a moment and sat down on the bed. Noah walked over to the bag and pulled out the razor and bandanas.

“C’mon kiddo, let’s sit at the end of the bed so it doesn’t itch when you lie down,” Burt said. Kurt nodded and moved to the end of the bed with this dad’s help.

“You’re sure about this?” Noah asked and Kurt nodded but his lip quivered.

“Look on the bright side kiddo, you’ll look more like your old man now,” Burt said jokingly.

“Dad!” Kurt said scandalized and Burt chuckled.

“I’m kidding buddy, I’m only kidding.” He patted Kurt’s shoulder and nodded at Puck who turned the razor on.

“Wait,” Kurt said and Noah turned it off again.

“I know you said I need to stop talking like this, but,” Kurt looked up at Noah, “This won’t change anything right?” Noah knelt down in front of Kurt, holding the smaller boy’s gaze for a minute before speaking.

“Babe, I have a Mohawk and you’re still with me. I mean sure, it makes me look like a stud, but still, had you ever imagined you’d be dating someone with a Mohawk? I don’t care if you have hair, no hair, or a raccoon hat. I’m not dating you for your hair, I’m dating you for you.” Kurt smiled and Puck stood up.

“Besides, I already told you, you shave yours and I’ll shave mine. So as soon as we’re done with you, you get to do this to me.” Kurt’s smile grew a little and he nodded at Noah, grabbing his dad’s hand. Puck turned he razor back on and only 10mins later he was done. Kurt stood slowly and walked over to the mirror. Burt and Puck heard him suck in a breath and Noah walked over to him with a bandana. He stood behind Kurt and then tied it around his head. He kissed Kurt’s neck gently and then led him back over to the bed. Noah handed Kurt the razor and then sat down on the bed.

“Alright, do your worst,” Noah said smiling at him and Kurt chuckled. Puck had much less hair than Kurt so it only took a couple minutes before his hair was gone too.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered and Noah smiled. Burt clapped his hand on Puck’s shoulder and the boy stood up. Removing the towel they had placed on the bed, Burt helped his son back into bed.

“I’ve gotta get back to work buddy,” Burt said, “But I’m gonna talk to the nurse and find out if we come here Christmas morning and have Christmas here.”

“Dad, you don’t have to…”

“Kurt, you are not spending Christmas, any part of it, in the hospital by yourself,” Burt said, “Now, get some rest.” Burt left the room and Kurt looked at Noah. He looked so sad as Noah reached over and grabbed his hand.

“I’m tired,” Kurt mumbled.

“Get some sleep gorgeous, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	18. Christmas

Kurt woke three days later around eight in the morning just as his dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Noah walked into the room.

“Hey buddy,” Burt said quietly as he walked in carrying a couple of bags.

“Hey dad,” he sat up slowly in his bed and smiled at the sight of his family.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Carole asked, hugging him.

“Okay,” Kurt said, shrugging as he watched Finn and Noah carry in more bags.

“We didn’t wake you did we?” she asked but Rachel answered before Kurt had the chance.

“Of course we didn’t,” she said loudly, “Kurt, how are you? Finn said you had shaved your head which is, of course, understandable since your hair was going to fall out. But you know Kurt; you shouldn’t be embarrassed about having no hair and you really don’t need to wear those bandanas. I’m just so happy I got to see you and – Kurt? Are you alright?” She had stopped her rambling when Kurt sat up quickly and gestured to Noah. The other boy quickly helped his boyfriend sit forward and rubbed his back as he was sick. Kurt leaned back after a moment, his face bright red and he closed his eyes. Carole took the dish out of Noah’s hands and took it over to the sink.

“Babe, it’s okay,” Noah said as a few tears escaped Kurt’s eyes.

“I know,” Kurt said sniffing, “I’m sorry I’m being so emotional.”

“Don’t apologize dude,” Finn started but Rachel interrupted him.

“Finn’s right Kurt, you don’t need to apologize. I know you’re embarrassed, but there’s really no need. You can’t help it that you’re sick and Noah, I really think it’s great how supportive you’ve been of Kurt and –”

“Rachel, aren’t your dads waiting sweetie?” Carole said, “We don’t want to keep them waiting for too long now, do we?”

“You’re absolutely right Mrs. Hudson. Finn, I’ll see you in a couple days. Kurt, it was great to see you and I wish I could’ve stayed longer but my dads dropped me off so I could say hi. We’re going up to way aunt’s house; my dads wanted to leave yesterday but I insisted that I come see you,” Rachel said, beaming at him.

“Thank you Rachel,” Kurt said smiling, though everyone but Rachel could see it was forced, “That was very nice of you.” She smiled even wider and then kissed Finn before leaving and then as soon as she left Kurt groaned.

“You alright kiddo?” Burt asked.

“She’s just… a lot to handle,” Kurt said.

“Yeah… sorry about her dude, she heard me tell Mercedes that we were coming here for Christmas and insisted on coming to see you” Finn said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry about it Finn,” Kurt said smiling at the taller boy.

“So…” Finn started slowly, “d’you wanna open your presents now?” Everyone laughed and Finn just looked around at them all innocently.

“Yes Finn, we can all open our presents now,” Carole said laughing at her son when he looked happy at the news.

“Here ya go dude,” Finn said as he pulled a gift out of one of the bags they had carried in, “It’s from all the girls in Glee Club.” Kurt took the gift from him and ribbed the card off the front before he read it.

_‘Hey gorgeous boy, Finn told everyone that you had shaved your head so we figured this might cheer you up a bit. We promise we’ll be by to see you soon, love you. Xx Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn xX._

He smiled and then slowly opened the box in his hands. Inside were many colorful bandanas for him to wear. Some were plain colors, some different patterns, and a couple Kurt would have to ask them where they’d gotten them. One said, ‘I  <3 my boyfriend’ while others had things from different musicals on them. Kurt’s favourite however was the brightly colored rainbow one that said ‘My boyfriend <3’s me’.

“And it’s true too, 100%,” Noah said, kissing Kurt’s cheek gently. Kurt smiled as Noah helped him put it on and watched his family open their presents.

“Oh boys, this is lovely,” Carole pulled out a sweater that was from Kurt, Finn, and Noah. As Kurt hadn’t been able to leave the hospital to go shopping he’d gone online and had to make Finn and Puck brave the mall.

“I’m glad you like it Carole,” Kurt said and she stood up.

“I love it Kurt, thank you boys,” she said hugging him, then Finn, and finally Puck. They continued opening their gifts, talking and laughing and for the first time in a long time, it felt like normal. When Kurt was left with only Noah’s gift, he looked at his boyfriend before slowly opening it. Inside the box was an even smaller box which Kurt took out before slowly opening it up as well. Kurt gasped when he saw what was inside.

“Noah…” he said slowly.

“It’s a promise ring,” Noah said, speaking quietly to try and keep it as much of a personal moment as possible, “A promise to show you that no matter what happens, I will stand by you and be with you, all the way, 100%.” Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he watched Noah take it out of the box and slide it onto his finger.

“I was gonna have something engraved on it, but, I can’t afford that yet. I was thinking maybe our anniversary and that when you get out of here, on our anniversary, we go get it engraved together.” Tears of joy leaked from Kurt’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, wondering when his boyfriend turned into such a romantic.

“I love you,” he whispered and tightened his grip.

“I love you too,” Noah said. Kurt withdrew his arms but stayed leaning against Noah.

“Sorry to break this up,” a nurse said as she walked in, “But you need to take these.” She held up a small container with several different pills. Kurt grimaced but took the container when she handed it to him. He stared at it for a second and then downed them all at the same time. He drank some water and then handed it back to the nurse who recorded the time on his chart.

“What was that stuff?” Finn asked.

“Different medications that all help with the process of treatment,” the nurse told him, still scribbling information on Kurt’s chart.

“But, I thought that’s what the chemo was for,” Finn continue, confused.

“The pills are there to help with what the chemo does,” the nurse explained, “The chemo helps kill the cancer cells but it also weakens the immune system. The pills are there for many reasons, one of which is to fight any bacteria that may try to attack his weakened system.”

“Oh,” Finn said, “What else are they for?”

“Well, most are there to help his immune system but there’s also one for… pain, nausea…” she said and Finn looked at Kurt sharply.

“Pain?” he asked alarmed, “I didn’t know you were in pain.”

“I’m fine Finn,” Kurt said, smiling slightly.

“But she also said there was one for nausea, but you’re still sick all the time,” Finn said, looking from Kurt to Carole and Burt, who were looking at each other.

“I’ll leave you all to discuss this, I’m sorry, but I have other patients to check on,” the nurse, leaving the room.

“Are you in pain?” Finn asked, turning back to Kurt.

“Sometimes,” Kurt admitted quietly, “The pill helps more than the nausea one, but yes, sometimes I am. The chemo makes me tired and it makes my muscles stiff and if I move it hurts. But Finn, I promise you, I’m fine.”

“How can you be?” Finn asked looking worried.

“Because of this,” Kurt said, looking around at them all, “When I found out I was going to stay here over Christmas, I cried. I thought I was gong to be sitting here by myself all day and then my dad said he had gotten permission to come here for Christmas and that you and Carole were coming. I was honestly so happy Finn that I can’t even describe it. So, yes Finn, I feel sick all the time and I am in pain sometimes, but its things like this that make all that better.” Carole had tears in her eyes and Burt and Noah were both smiling at Kurt sadly. Finn stood up, crossed the room and then hugged Kurt.

“Merry Christmas little bro,” Finn whispered.

“Merry Christmas big bro,” Kurt whispered back.


	19. Four Months Later: Welcome Home

Four months had passed since Kurt first started his treatment. It was now mid-April and so much had changed. Kurt glad been in and out of the hospital for treatment, usually staying there for long periods of time, Burt and Carole had gotten engaged, and Kurt had just received some amazing news. He was in remission! He was just packing up his things slowly, his body still stiff and sore from his last chemo round a week ago, when there was a knock on the door. Kurt looked over and smiled when he saw Noah standing there.

“Hey,” Kurt said.

“Hey yourself,” Noah replied, walking over and kissing Kurt gently, “So, you ready to go?”

“Yup, I am definitely ready to get out of this place. Especially since there is a wedding to plan,” Kurt said excitedly and Noah chuckled.

“Of course that’s what you’re excited about,” he said.

“Noah! This is huge! My dad and Carole are getting married and there’s just so much to do, so much to plan and – why are you laughing?” Kurt asked, stopping just outside the hospital.

“You,” Noah said simply.

“What about me?” Kurt asked, still confused.

“It’s nice to see you so happy again,” Noah told him and Kurt smiled.

“Yeah well, I have a lot to be happy about don’t I?” Kurt smiled, slipping his hang into Puck’s larger one. Noah smiled at the smaller boy and squeezed his hand.

“Come on then, let’s get you home,” he said and pulled Kurt to the car, “Rachel wanted to a welcome home party, but I managed to convince her that having all the New Directions at your house when you got there wouldn’t be a good idea.” Kurt nodded and thanked Noah. The rest of the car ride was silent, neither of them wanted to break the happy bliss of Kurt’s remission. They arrived at Kurt’s house and Kurt slid out of the car. He looked at the house as Noah grabbed his bag. He hoped that he’d be able to stay here now and never have to go back to the hospital again. Noah came around the car and laced their fingers together as the two of them walked towards the house. Carole opened the door as they approached and smiled at them.

“Oh, it’s so good to have you home,” she said, hurrying forward to hug them both.

“It’s good to be home,” Kurt told her, “and home for good.” Carole nodded, hoping beyond hope that he was right.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” she said and ushered them to the door where Burt was standing, waiting for them.

“Dad,” Kurt said as Burt wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“It’s good to have you back kiddo,” Burt said, “We were gonna come pick you up, but Puckerman asked if he could do it.” Kurt turned and smiled at his boyfriend before the four of them walked into the house.

“Dude, you’re home!” Finn said excitedly as he bounded over to Kurt. He hugged Kurt gently and then took a step back. Kurt felt uncomfortable under their gaze and shifted slightly.

“C’mon bud, let’s sit down,” Burt said and Kurt nodded gratefully.

“So, how are you feeling sweetheart?” Carole asked.

“Alright,” Kurt said, “The doctor said that I’ll probably feel sick in a couple day though as my immune system starts to get stronger, but…” Kurt shrugged and they all knew he’s rather be sick from getting stronger than from any more chemo.

“Well, we’re glad to have you home buddy,” Burt said.

“Yeah dude,” Finn agreed, “It’s been really quiet without you around.”

“Thanks Finn,” Kurt said slowly, “I think. Dada, is it okay if Noah and I went upstairs? I want to actually sit in my own room and know I won’t be there for only a couple days.”

“Yeah sure bud,” Burt laughed as they started out of the room, “Oh, and Kurt?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Welcome Home.”


	20. One Month Later: The Wedding

“Kurt, everything is perfect,” Burt told his son, smiling at him.

“I’m glad you’re happy dad,” Kurt said, sitting across from his father. He watched his dad struggle with his tie for a moment before taking pity on him.

“Here, stand up,” Kurt said as he reached forward to take the tie from his dad. Burt handed it over and stood up.

“Thanks kiddo,” Burt said as Kurt worked, “It’s growing back nicely, huh?”

“Yeah it is,” Kurt said as he ran his hang over the short brown hair that had started growing back on his head, “I’m still wearing a bandana for the wedding though," Burt laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Puck and Finn outside.

“Hey boy,” Burt said.

“Hey Mr. H,” Puck said as they walked in and he immediately went to Kurt’s side.

“Everyone’s seated and Rachel said we should start in a minute,” Finn told them.

“Okay,” Kurt said, “Noah can you help me?” He held out the plain black bandana and Puck tied it around his head for him.

“We’re gonna head out now,” Kurt told his father, “You ready?”

“Completely,” Burt said smiling, “Thank you boys, for all of this.” He hugged each of them tightly and then smiled encouragingly as they walked out of the room. The wedding went smoothly and in no time at all they were all at the reception. Burt and Carole were both smiling widely as they dance, and Kurt was pleased to see everything going so well and that his dad was so happy.

“Everything is amazing babe,” Noah said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

“They’re so happy,” Kurt noted as he leaned back in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Yeah,” Noah said slowly, “So am I.” Kurt smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Noah’s shoulders. They danced slowly on the edge of the wedding, no one paying them any attention.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispered, and Noah pulled back to kiss him gently. He looked at his boyfriend happily for a moment before suddenly growing concerned.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re really pale, like, more than usual, and your cheeks are all red.”

“I’m fine, it’s just really hot in here,” Kurt said, and before Puck could press him any further, Finn had come over and said he had a surprise for Kurt. Just the Way You Are went off without a hitch and Puck was thrilled to see his boyfriend so happy. The song ended and Kurt went to talk with the girls. If he wasn’t feeling well he gave no indication, and Puck didn’t push him. He did, however, keep a close eye on him and was thankful when a slow song came on so he could steal away.

“So, how are you feeling?” Noah asked.

“Noah, I told you, I’m fine,” Kurt insisted, though he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Alright, alright,” Noah said, “I’m just – Kurt? What’s wrong?” Kurt had stopped moving and had a death grip on Puck.

“I don’t, I –” Kurt collapsed forward suddenly, out cold.


	21. Back to the Hospital

“Mr. Hummel!” Puck called, panic in his voice as he lowered both himself and Kurt to the ground. Burt and Carole looked over and then rushed to the two boys.

“What happened?” Burt asked, dropping down next to his son.

“I – I dunno, we were dancing and then he just passed out,” Puck said worried, “I thought he looked kind of sick earlier, but he said he was fine.”

“He’s burning up,” Carole said, “Finn call 911.” Finn nodded and hurried to do as his mom had told him.

“Come on buddy,” Burt said gently, “Wake up.”

“An ambulance is on its way,” Finn said and Burt nodded.

“Noah, here,” Rachel said and pressed a wet, cloth napkin into his hands. He ran it gently over Kurt’s face and the younger boy began to stir.

“Kurt? Buddy?” Burt said gently.

“Dad?” Kurt croaked out, “What happened?”

“You passed out kiddo, remember? Finn called an ambulance so they should be here soon,” Burt said.

“I don’t feel well,” Kurt mumbled and then turned to look at Noah, “I guess you were right.”

“Shhh,” Noah murmured, “You don’t know how much I wish I was wrong.” Kurt smiled slightly, but then began coughing violently.

“Shhh, you’re okay buddy,” Burt said, helping Kurt sit up as Noah rubbed circles on his back. At that moment they heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance.

“They’re almost here kiddo,” Burt said gently.

“I don’t want to go back to the hospital dad,” Kurt said thickly, “I just got out.”

“I know buddy,” Burt said quietly, “But we’ll go, figure out what’s wrong with you, and then we can head home, okay?” Kurt nodded, leaning into his dad’s side, but gripping Noah’s hang tightly.

"Excuse us,” the paramedics said, rolling a stretcher over to where Kurt was. Kurt buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at this happening in front of all his friends and family.

“Come on kiddo,” Burt said as he and Noah helped Kurt up and onto the stretcher. Kurt kept his hands over his face as they rolled him outside.

“Mom, Burt, why don’t you guys change and then we can meet them at the hospital, Puck will go with Kurt,” Finn suggested.

“Carole, you can’t get anything on that dress,” Kurt said, immediately beginning to cough harshly.

“Okay, sweetheart,” she said gently, “You father, Finn, and I will meet you at the hospital.” Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. He was going back to the hospital.


	22. Tests

The ride to the hospital was relatively quiet; the only sounds being the paramedics getting Kurt’s vitals. Noah sat quietly, holding Kurt’s hand with one hand and wiping away Kurt’s tears with his other. They arrived at the hospital and the paramedics rushed Kurt inside.

“I want to go with him,” Noah said when one of the nurses stopped him from going with his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, but only family can be with him right now,” the nurse said and Noah sighed, frustrated. He sat there for what felt like ages before Burt, Carole, Finn, and the entire Glee Club, including Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester burst in.

“Puck! What’s going on?” Finn asked his best friend.

“I dunno,” Puck said, “They wouldn’t let me go with him and they won’t tell me anything cause I’m not family.”

“Alright, wait here,” Burt said, and he and Carole walked over to the nurse’s station.

“They’re running some tests on him now,” Burt said as they walked back over, “So we’ll be allowed to see him soon.”

“Except,” Carole added, “They said it can only be family visiting him right now.” The Glee Club sighed, but nodded, not overly surprised at this news. They all stood to leave, telling Finn to text as soon as he heard something.

“Puckerman, where do you think you’re going?” Burt asked as the teenager went to leave with the others.

“You said it was family only…” he replied.

“Sit down kid, you are family,” Burt said. Noah smiled slightly and sat back down, hoping the doctor would be out soon to tell them something. It wasn’t long before Noah got his wish and the doctor walked into the waiting room.

“Kurt Hummel’s family?” he said and the four of them stood up.

“How is he?” Burt asked.

“He’s stable,” the doctor informed them, “We’re still waiting on his test results, but we have him hooked up to an IV. You can see him now if you’d like.” They all nodded and followed the doctor down the hall until they reached the room Kurt was in. The four of them enter the room, Burt in front.

“Hey buddy,” he said, walking over to his son’s bed and getting a horrible sense of déjà vu.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said immediately.

“What are you apologizing for?” Burt asked.

“For ruining today,” Kurt said, tears welling up in his eyes, “You two should be heading to your honeymoon right now.”

“Oh sweetheart, don’t be ridiculous,” Carole said, “You haven’t ruined anything. All we want is for you to be healthy.” They talked for a while longer before the doctor walked in, looking grim.

“We have Kurt’s test results back…”


	23. Test Results and Tears

“Well?” Burt asked the doctor, holding his son’s hand.

“I’m sorry to say this, but the test results show that you are out of remission,” the doctor informed them. Burt slumped in his chair and stared at the doctor; Carole put a hand on his shoulder and held one of Finn’s hands in the other. Puck put his face in his hands and sighed in frustration. 

“How bad is it?” Kurt whispered.

“We think we’ve caught it fairly early; however as its come back it is likely that it’s a slightly different strain. So, we’ll run some more tests and then we’ll figure out a plan of attack, okay? Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, could I talk to you out in the hall for a moment please?” Burt and Carole stood and followed the doctor out into the hall.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna go get some water, do you two want anything?” Finn asked, standing.

“No, thanks man,” Puck said gruffly.

“No thank you Finn,” Kurt said, smiling slightly at his new official step-brother. Finn left and for a few minutes there was silence.

“Noah,” Kurt finally said and the other boy looked up, “Noah I don’t think I can do this again.”

“Of course you can,” Noah said, moving so he was sitting next to his boyfriend, “I wish you didn’t have to, but I know you can do this. You can beat it.”

“But everything was just getting back to normal,” Kurt said, “I’ve been getting my strength back, my hair’s growing back, and I was going to be back at school in September. Noah, I barely passed junior year, how am I supposed to keep up this year if I’m in the hospital again? I scraped by last year, but if I want to go to university then I need to do a lot better this year.”

“And you will,” Noah assured him, “You’ll be great babe, I promise. There are so many people who will help you if you need it, okay? You’re not alone.”

“I’m scared,” Kurt whispered.

“I know you are,” Noah said, “I am too. But we’ve got each other, right? And on the days when you feel really sick and don’t want to fight anymore, I’ll be here to fight for you until you’re strong enough to continue yourself. You beat this thing once Kurt and I know you can do it again.” Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and then leaned over to hug him, wanting to stay in Noah’s arms forever.


	24. As a Family

Burt and Carole sat in the cafeteria, each of them nursing a cup of cold decaf coffee.

“This isn’t fair,” Burt said quietly.

“I know,” Carole replied.

“He shouldn’t have to deal with all this,” Burt said.

“I know,” Carole replied.

“I mean, he’s a kid, he shouldn’t have to deal with any of this,” Burt continued, “He already beat this once, why does he have to go through it again?”

‘But Burt, you just said it,” Carole said, leaning forward and taking her husband’s hand, “He already beat this once, and he will beat this again.”

“How do you know?” Burt asked hopelessly.

“Because I know Kurt, and you know him ever better, much better actually,” Carole said reassuringly, “Kurt is a fighter; he doesn’t let anyone or anything stand in his way. Just like his father.” Burt smiled slightly and nodded.

“You’re right,” he said, “I just wish he didn’t have to do this again. He’s a good kid and I just wish I could take it all away, make him stop hurting like I could when he was a little boy.”

“I know,” Carole said, “But we’ll get through this. As a family.”


	25. Taylor

“You ready for this buddy?” Burt asked his son.

“No, but I don’t really have much choice do I?” Kurt replied.

“I’m sure everything will be fine bud, I’ll be right there with you the whole time,” Burt assured him.

“Thanks dad,” Kurt said. He wasn’t a little kid and technically could have gone alone, but it was nice having his dad there with him. The nurse arrived ad wheeled Kurt down for his round of chemo. She hooked up the machines and then left. They sat there quietly for a while before Kurt finally spoke.

“Dad, it’s bad enough that I’m pulling you away from your work while you’re here with me, I’m sure you have paperwork or something to fill out,” Kurt said.

“Kurt you’re not pulling me away from anything,” Burt protested.

“Dad, c’mon, it’s okay,” Kurt continued, “Besides, in about ten minutes I’m gonna feel like crap and not want to talk, so you might as well get something done while you’re here.” Burt looked at his son for a moment and then chuckled, picking up the insurance forms one of the nurses had given to him. Kurt leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, hoping to relax through the while ordeal. However, he was unable to relax as he felt eyes on him as soon as he leaned back. Looking to his left, he saw a little girl about nine years old staring at him. He shifted uneasily, a little confused as to why he was being stared at.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi…” he replied slowly.”

“My name’s Taylor, what’s you?” she asked.

“Um, Kurt,” he answered.

“Is it your first time here?” she asked curiously.

“Um, no, it’s my second,” he said.

“Oh, that sucks,” she sighed, “It’s never fun having to come back more than once.”

“Yeah,” he replied, “Have you been in more than once?”

“This is my third time,” she informed Kurt, “The first time I was a baby, the second time I was six. I’m nine now, but I’ve already beat it twice, so I think I can do it again.” Kurt nodded, unsure of what to say. She was definitely more optimistic than he was. For the next twenty minutes Taylor asked Kurt questions and he answered, feeling surprisingly alright. Eventually, a nurse entered.

“Oh Taylor, I hope you haven’t been bothering Kurt,” she said, starting to unhook the little girl from all her machines.

“No Miss Stacy, Kurt and I were talking,” Taylor answered happily and Miss Stacy looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Kurt smiled sheepishly at the woman and she smiled back, amused. She knew how Taylor could just start talking to someone. As she started to wheel Taylor out, the little Kurt turned around.

“Bye Kurt, see you tomorrow!” She waved and he waved back.

“Well buddy, looks like you’ve made a friend,” Burt said, amused.

“Yeah,” Kurt said slowly, “I think I have.”


	26. Code Blue: Fix You

A few weeks later, Kurt found himself sitting on a chair in the activity room of the hospital. He didn’t actually know why he was there. Puck had wheeled him down, saying he had a surprise for him, and then disappeared.

Kurt didn’t know where Taylor was either. Almost all the other kids on the floor were there, but she was no where to be seen. Kurt heard the doors open and looked round, expecting it to be Taylor. Instead, he saw Puck and the entire Glee Club walk in.

“I told you I had a surprise for you,” Puck laughed as Kurt gaped at them. The Glee Club filed onto a small stage that had been set up and the kids and teens on the ward all sat on the chairs, excited.

“This song is for Kurt,” Rachel said, “We love you and we’ll be by your side until you get better.” Kurt smiled at them all as they began to sing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

“Code Blue, Room 819. Code Blue, Room 819,” a voice said over the speaker. Kurt paid little attention to it, far too amazing at how great his friends were.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

“Code Blue, Room 819. Code Blue, Room 819,” the voice said again, but this time, bells started to go off in Kurt’s head.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Room 819, why did he know that room? 819…819…oh god. Kurt stood suddenly, ignoring the stars that exploded in front of his eyes. He turned and hurried across the room, ignoring the shouts of his boyfriend and friends as he opened the door.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

He walked down the hall, hearing the door open behind him.

“Kurt!” Puck shouted, following his boyfriend, “Kurt! What’s going on?” Kurt kept walking and turned the corner. He stopped, staring straight ahead at Room 819 at the end of the hall.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Kurt started to run, ignoring the pain building up in his skull and the black spots exploding in front of his eyes. Kurt stopped dead again, just a few feet from the door.

“Kurt!” Puck said, finally catching up, “Kurt, what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Puck put his hands on Kurt’s face and tried to make the boy turn to him, but Kurt had eyes only for the door in front of him.

“Kurt, baby you’re burning up,” Noah said, moving his hands from Kurt’s cheeks to his forehead. Kurt watched as the doctors and nurses worked vigorously in the room. Eventually, the doctor stood back and shook his head sadly.

“Kurt, tell me what’s wrong,” Noah pleaded, wiping away tears Kurt didn’t know were falling from his eyes. The darkness was starting to overtake him; the pounding behind his eyes getting louder.

“Kurt, please,” Noah begged.

“Taylor,” Kurt said, before his eyes tolled back and he fell forward into Noah.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_


	27. Brothers and Boyfriends

Noah sat in the hospital room holding the hand of his unconscious boyfriend. Kurt had been in and out of consciousness for three days now with a raging fever. The nurses had said he had contracted an infection that eventually developed into pneumonia. The doctors were battling it with medication and drugs, but so far they didn’t seem to be doing much.

Puck was deep in his thoughts when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Hey man,” he said, looking up and seeing Finn standing there.

“Hey,” Finn replied, “Any change?”

“No,” Puck answered, “His condition is still the same.” Finn nodded and then walked over and sat down next to his best friend.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Finn asked.

“More than anything,” Puck replied immediately.

“What does your mom say about that?” Finn asked.

“She doesn’t know,” Puck said quietly.

“Where does she think you are when you’re here with Kurt?” Finn asked confused.

“She knows I’m here,” Puck answered, “But she thinks I’m here to support my best friend cause his brother is so sick.”

“Are you ever gonna tell her?” Finn questioned.

“One day, right now my only priority is being here for Kurt,” Puck told him.

“I’m really glad you and Kurt are together,” Finn said, “I know that might sound weird, but even though he’s so sick it’s obvious he’s really happy when he’s with you.”

“I’m happy too,” Noah said earnestly.

“But Puck,” Finn said, “Best friend or not, you hurt my brother and I’ll kick your ass.”


	28. For Your Family

Finn and Puck continued talking until there was a knock on the door. Both boys looked up and saw Burt standing in the doorway.

“Hey Mr. H.,” Puck said.

“Hey boys,” Burt said, “How’s our boy?”

“Same as before,” Finn said, dejected.

“I’m sure he’ll be awake soon,” Burt said, trying to stay positive, “In the meantime, I’m sure you boys are hungry and would like some rest. Why don’t you guys head back to the house and I’ll stay here for a few hours?” Finn and Puck looked at each other and stood to leave, both of them knowing Burt was subtly asking to be alone with his son.

“We’ll see you later Mr. H.,” Puck said.

“Bye Burt,” Finn added. Burt waved to the two boys as they left and then sat down in one of the chairs.

“Hey buddy,” Burt said gently, “It’s your dad. I just sent your brother and that boyfriend of yours home to get some sleep; Puckerman hasn’t left in a couple days. I gotta say bud; I think you’ve got a good one there.” Burt paused at stared at his unconscious son, “You gotta wake up soon kiddo. It’s weird, not coming in here and having you start complaining about the boring colors of the hospital walls. I wish we could go back to a day where you weren’t sick, where you were happy all the time and asking for my credit card so you could go shopping.”

“Hey, you remember that time when you were six, and your mom was out of town visiting some friends? It was just you and me and you ended up getting the flu. I had no idea how to take care of you,” Burt chuckled, “You were so sick, barely even able to get out of bed, and yet you still managed to make me feel better. I was in the bathroom getting you some medicine. I dropped the bottle and the whole thing spilt everywhere. I was so frustrated cause I felt like I was failing you. I mean, what kind of father couldn’t even take care of his sick kid? You came into the bathroom, practically on your hands and knees, and you came over and put your arms around me and said ‘its okay daddy, cuddling makes me feel better more than the medicine.’ Six years old and you already knew just what to say.” Burt smiled at the memory and held his son’s hand.

“One day you’re gonna be healthy again, and you and Puckerman will have your own family,” Burt continued and then sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat, “Speaking of families… Carole and I were going to wait to tell you and Finn together, but maybe this will make you fight harder to come back to us. In a few months, you’re gonna have a little brother or sister, bet that’ll be fun when you’re better huh? A little kid to dress up in outfits you pick out? Right Kurt? C’mon kiddo, you’ve got to wake up. For me, for Carole, Finn, your little brother or sister, Puckerman. You’ve got to wake up Kurt. For your family.


	29. What Do You Remember?

Kurt shifted slowly in the hospital bed and then opened his eyes. He gasped and snapped them shut again.

“Kurt?” he head his father’s voice say, “Kurt, are you awake?”

“D-Dad?” Kurt said, his voice rough.

“Hang on buddy, let me turn the lights down,” Burt said, hurrying across the room, “There you go, that should be better.” Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

“Dad? What happened?” Kurt asked.

“What do you remember?” Burt questioned.

“Um… I remember the Glee Club singing in the activity room, and then… oh god. Dad, what happened to Taylor?” Kurt asked, panicked. Burt looked at him sadly for a moment before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry buddy,” he said, “The doctors did everything they could, but she was just too sick.”

“No, no, no; no, dad please, please tell me she’s okay! Please dad!” Kurt begged.

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Burt said, “Taylor’s gone.” Kurt started trembling, shaking his head and crying.

“Kurt, c’mon buddy, calm down,” Burt said urgently.

“The funeral?” Kurt choked out.

“It was yesterday,” Burt said sadly and Kurt began hyperventilating; he couldn’t breathe. He had missed the funeral.

“Nurse!” Burt shouted, trying to calm down his son, “Nurse!” They rushed in and Burt stepped back. The nurse injected his IV and Burt watched as his son passed out again.


	30. No Love, No Home

Puck opened the front door and walked into his house. It was late and he was just stopping to get some more clothes before going back to the hospital to be with Kurt.

“Noah? Is that you?” his mother called, walking down the hall, “How is Finn’s brother?”

“He’s okay, he woke up so I was just going to grab some stuff and then go see him, you know, to support Finn,” Puck replied.

“That’s nice of you Noah, but don’t you think you should leave him to be with his family right now?” she questioned.

“Mom, I’ve got to tell you something,” he said slowly, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

“What is it Noah?” she asked, sitting down next to him and Puck couldn’t help but realize that this was the longest conversation they had had in ages.

“Mom, I haven’t been at the hospital just to support Finn,” he began.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’ve been there to support Kurt… because he’s my boyfriend,” Puck said.

“When you say boyfriend, is that a term you and your football friends use for each other?” she asked stiffly.

“No mom, when I say my boyfriend I mean we’re dating and that I love him,” Noah said. His mother said nothing for a while and finally, Puck turned to her.

“Look, mom, I know it’s not what you expected, but –”

“Get out,” she cut him off.

“What?” he asked her, shocked.

“Get out,” she repeated, “Get out! Get out! Get out! I will not have you diseasing my home!” She began shoving him out the door and Puck tried to beg with her, but it was no use. He found himself on the doorstep facing the door which was closed in his face. Puck stood there or a moment before he turned on his heel and started walking. Where could he go? The hospital? No. He didn’t want to upset Kurt anymore than he already was. Puck started walking aimlessly, his feet carrying him somewhere. Eventually, he ended up at McKinley. Walking around the back, Noah found that, despite the late hour, the back door was unlocked. Puck walked in and headed to the auditorium. Once he was inside, he let all his emotions go.

_Staring out at the world across the street.  
You hate the way your life turned out to be.  
He's pulling up  
in the driveway  
and you don't make a sound.  
Cause you always learned to hold  
the things you want to say.  
You're always gonna be afraid_

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
What will you do?_

All those games his mother had missed; all the Glee Club performances… She was too busy getting drunk to notice him or his sister.

_Broken down like a mirror smashes to pieces.  
You learned the hard way  
to shut your mouth and smile.  
If these walls could talk,  
they would have so much to say.  
Cause every time you fight,  
the scars are gonna heal.  
But they're never gonna go away_

He always said he didn’t care, but he did. He wanted her there; he wanted her to care. Noah continued to sing his heart out, tears falling freely.

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
What will you do?_

He knew he had friends; he had Kurt. But why didn’t he have a family? Why did no one care if he made it home? Why didn’t he have a home?

_You're falling.  
You're screaming.  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare.  
He's lying.  
You're crying.  
There's nothing left to salvage.  
Kick the door cause this is over.  
Get me out of here_

Kurt was dying. He’d just seen Taylor die, what if Kurt was next? What would he have without Kurt?

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
What will you do?_

Noah dropped to his knees, sobbing. He didn’t know how long he was there, when he suddenly felt a hand on his sholder. Puck jumpepd and looked up, only to find Coach Beiste looking at him in concern.

“Puckerman? What’s going on?”

“My mom kicked me out,” he said thickly.

“What? Why?” she asked incredulously.  
“I told her about me and Kurt,” he said, “I was just so sick of hiding all the time. I love him so much, but I just don’t know what to do now.” Coach Beiste contemplated for a moment before she spoke next.

“Have you talked to Kurt yet?”

“No,” he shook his head, “He just woke up and he’s had a long few days, what with the infection and Taylor. I don’t want to make him upset anymore.”

“It’ll upset him more if he finds out you’re keeping something from him,” Beiste pointed out and Noah nodded, “Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital to see him.” Puck stood up and the pair of them walked outside. They arrived at the hospital and Puck led Beiste up to Kurt’s room.

“Hey,” he said quietly, entering the room.

“Hey,” Kurt said looking up, “Hi Coach Beiste.”

“How are you Kurt?” she asked.

“I’m okay,” he shrugged, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend when he walked over and immediately knowing something was off, “Noah, what’s wrong?”

“Um, Mr. Hummel, would I be able to talk to you out in the hall?” Coach Beiste asked, wanted to give the boys some privacy. Noah waited until the two of them had left before finally speaking.

“I told my mom about us,” Puck began. “And she kicked me out.”

“Oh Noah –” Kurt began.

“I wasn’t even sure if I was going to tell you,” Noah chuckled slightly, even though nothing was funny, “I didn’t want to upset you any more. But Coach said you’d be more upset if I didn’t tell you.”

“She was right,” Kurt said, “This is a two way relationship and if you’re upset I want to know, okay?” Noah nodded and a sob escaped him. 

“Oh Noah, come here,” Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy and held him as he cried.


	31. Cemetaries and Memories

After a long talk that went well into the night, it was officially decided that Puck would be moving into the Hudson-Hummel house. The arrangements were made aneventually Kurt fell asleep. Burt and Puck stayed in chairs by his side, and eventually they too fell asleep. When Kurt woke the next morning, he saw his dad was gone and Noah was reading a copy of Vogue.

“Morning,” krut said, slowly sitting up, “Reading anything good?”

“Oh yeah,” Noah said with a smile, “I’m learning all about the latest fashion trends and… stuff.” Kurt laughed and shook his head, sliding his smaller hand into Noah’s larger one.

“Your dad left for work, but he signed the discharge papers and the nurse said we could leave when you woke up,” Noah told him.

“Leave? Leave where? I thought I still had to get chemo,” Kurt said, highly confused.

“Well, they were actually temporary discharge papers, and you’ve only been signed out until eight tonight,” Noah amended, “I thought that maybe, if you wanted to, we could go to the cemetary and see Taylor.” Kurt sat quietly for a moment, before finally he nodded. He needed to say goodbye.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Puck were sitting in Noah’s truck on their way to the cemetary. They eventually arrived and Noah parked before helping Kurt out of the truck. They walked silently past the rows of headstones until they finally reached the one they were looking for.

_Taylor Green  
April 12th 2003 – July 29th 2012  
Loving Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

Kurt slowly sank to his knees and Noah crouched down next to him.

“Nine years old,” Kurt whispered, “She was only nine years old.”

“I know,” Noah replied sadly.

“You know, even though she was only nine, she was so brilliant,” Kurt continued, “She told me once about all the stuff she wanted to do when she grew up.”

_*Start Flashback*_

_“Kurt, you’re grown up right?” Taylor asked, moving her game piece up the ladder._

_“Well, almost,” Kurt said, “I’m eighteen in a few weeks. Why?”_

_“What do you want to do when you’re officially grown up?” she asked._

_“I like singing, but since I was in the hospital the first time a few months ago I’ve really gotten into fashion design,” he said, “What do you want to do when you grow up?”_

_“I want to run a charity,” she said proudly._

_“A charity?” Kurt asked, “Like a non-profit organization?”_

_“Yeah,” Taylor nodded, “I want to raise money to help kids with CLL. My parents both have two jobs cause the chemo is so expensive, that’s why they’re hardly ever here. But if I can raise money to help kids with CLL, then their families wouldn’t have to work all the time like mine do.” Kurt stared at her for a moment, not saying a word._

_“It’s stupid, isn’t it?” she asked, watching as Kurt moved his game piece down the snake._

_“No,” Kurt said immediately, “It’s brilliant, amazing. I bet that one day you will do exactly that and help so many kids.”_

_“You could help me!” Taylor said excitedly, “We could work together!”_

_“If I become a fashion designer, I will donate half of what I make every year to your charity,” Kurt promised. Taylor smiled widely at him and then leaped on her friend, hugging him tightly._

_*End Flashback*_

“She could sit for hours and talk about all the amazing things we would be able to do. After that day it wasn’t her project, it was ours. She wanted both of us to do it cause we both knew what other kids would be feeling,” Kurt said, “We talked about how we could redesign the pediatrics floor to make it more cheerful and happy for little kids…”

“It sounds perfect,” Noah said.

“It was,” Kurt replied. He stared at the headstone for a while, the gravity of his situation really starting to sink in.

“Can we go now? Please?” Kurt asked shakily and Noah nodded. They stood and left, Kurt unable to stop thinking about quickly his life could be over.


	32. Unexpected Visitor

Kurt sat in his hospital room, for the first time in a long time, totally alone. His dad had arrived and sent Puck home for some rest, but then his dad was called into work and Kurt was left alone. Kurt was surprisingly thankful for the solitude. No one had left him alone since he and Noah had visited Taylor’s grave two days ago and he really just wanted to time to sort out his thoughts.

Kurt sat there, lost in his thoughts, when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing up, he saw the last person he ever expected to visit him.

“Coach Sylvester,” he said, shocked, “What are you doing here?”

“Well Porcelain,” she began, “I just heard from She-Hulk that my former-cheerio was back in the hospital.”

“Um, yeah,” he said, “I’m out of remission so I’m back for chemo.”

“Well then I don’t understand why you look so depressed. Yes it sucks that you’re back in here, but the chemo made you better once before, I’m sure it will do again and you’ll be back to singing showtunes in no time.” Kurt tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I don’t really feel all that happy Coach, and it’s not cause I’m back here,” he admitted.

“Well then what is about Porcelain? Were you and Puckerman unable to find a closet to make out in?” she asked.

“Um, no,” Kurt said awkwardly, “I had a friend here on the ward, Taylor, she was nine. She was in with CLL too and here for chemo for the third time. But… she didn’t make it; she died just over a week ago.

“I’m sorry Porcelain,” she said earnestly.

“I just… it’s made me realize how short it all is. Life. One minute we’re here, and then the next… we’re just gone. At any moment,” Kurt had a far away look in his eyes as he spoke, “I just don’t know if I can fight anymore Coach.”

“But you just gave yourself the perfect reason to keep fighting,” she said as she sat down, “This friend of yours is gone, but you can fight and survive, pass on her message to the world.” Kurt just nodded and Sue could tell he wasn’t really listening to her. But for once, she didn’t care.

“Take care Porcelain,” she said, walking out the door.


	33. Save You

“Hey babe,” Noah said as he walked in the room a couple days later.

“Hey,” Kurt said, smiling.

“Now there’s what I like to see,” Noah said, putting down the guitar case he’d been carrying, “An actual smile.” Kurt laughed quietly and shrugged.

“Yeah, well,” he said, “After Coach Sylvester’s visit the other day, my outlook on everything has changed slightly.”

“Well good, I’m glad,” Noah said, “And now, I have a surprise for you.” He bent down and pulled out his guitar while Kurt watched skeptically. Noah sat down and began to play.

_Take a breath, I pull myself together  
Just another stair until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Noah stared at Kurt as he sang; wanting to make sure his boyfriend knew he meant every word.

_When I hear you voice it's drowning in whispers  
It's just skin and bones, it's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If I only I could find the answer to help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Kurt wiped the tears falling freely from his eyes. He loved this boy sitting in front of him so much.

_That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting  
If you fall you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer to take it all away_

Puck stood and sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed, needing to be close to his boyfriend.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you, I want you to know  
I wish I could save you_

Puck finished playing and Kurt leaned forward to hug his boyfriend.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Kurt sighed happily.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Noah replied cheekily.

“What was that for though?” Kurt asked.

“What, I can’t give my boyfriend an impromptu performance while he’s in the hospital?” Noah said, but Kurt just raised his eyebrows.

“Alright, fine,” Noah admitted, “It’s just… I know you’ve been having a hard time lately, and I just wanted to remind you that you’re not alone. I told you before that when you didn’t think you could fight anymore, I would be here to fight for you, and I meant it.” Kurt smiled at Noah and hugged him tightly again.

“I couldn’t do any of this without you,” he whispered.


	34. Determined

It took a couple more days, but eventually Kurt was back to his old self. Except now, he was more determined than ever to beat this stupid Cancer.

“How are you feeling babe?” Noah asked as he sat with Kurt during one of his rounds of chemo.

“Like crap,” Kurt admitted, “But that just means it’s working.” Noah smiled, amazed as he always was by his boyfriend’s courage. Kurt showed this courage every day, no matter how sick he was.

During his chemo treatments Kurt would be sick constantly. His body was weak and he was nauseous after about five minutes, but he never complained. He would sit in the chair, vomiting into a dish, taking comfort from whoever’s hand rubbed circles on his back. When he returned to his room, he would lie on his bed feeling weak, allowing Noah or his dad to hold his hand and wipe his face with a cool cloth.

His medication did very little to help. Kurt was taking a wide arrange of pills to help with nausea, pain, and fight off bacteria and infections. But some days he thought they made things worse. Even so, Kurt never said a word against them, at least, not out loud. Ever morning and night Kurt would take at least three pills.

Kurt had thought that on the days he didn’t have chemo he would get to relax a bit, but thanks to Noah, that was not the case. Kurt’s doctor had just so happened to mention that exercise would be good for Kurt. He also just so happened to mention that there was an exercise room on the floor above them. So, every other day, that’s where Kurt was, doing something he never thought he’d do: Get Ridiculously Sweaty. The one bonus was that he didn’t have exercise clothes, so Noah had lent him some of his.

Well, he said he was just borrowing them, but the reality was that Kurt had no intention of giving them back. However, Kurt did have the intention to get better.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was determined to beat his Cancer.


	35. Eighteen Years and First Sonograms

Several weeks later, Kurt sat in his bed feeling miserable after having just finished a round of chemo. He might have felt a bit better if it weren’t for the fact that he was alone. Noah had been with him, but after receiving a text message that he had stealthily hidden from the nurse, he had left without explanation. What made it even worse was that today was Kurt’s eighteenth birthday.

“Happy birthday to me,” Kurt sang under his breathe. He didn’t care that he couldn’t do anything for his birthday, or even that he was in the hospital. He just didn’t want to be alone. He sat there feeling sick and miserable, wishing his dad or Noah would show up, when suddenly the door opened.

“Happy birthday little bro!” Finn said loudly as he walked in, followed by Noah, their parents, and the entire Glee Club.

“Happy birthday babe!” Noah exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend.

“You guys,” Kurt said, “This is amazing.”

“Well, we didn’t want you stuck here by yourself on your birthday,” Rachel said.

“Thanks guys,” Kurt said, looking around at them all.

“I can’t believe you’re eighteen,” Burt said as he sat down.

“I can hardly believe it myself dad,” Kurt joked. His family and friends all laughed and they spend the next several hours talking. Kurt was the best time he’s had in a long time, but eventually the Glee Club had to leave.

“Bye Kurt,” Quinn said, hugging him.

“See you later,” Sam said. The Club waved as they walked out the door and Kurt smiled.

“You enjoy that?” Burt asked, happy to see his son smiling so much.

“Yeah dad,” Kurt said, “That was amazing.”

“Well, we have something else we think you’re going to like,” Carole said, pulling a picture out of her purse and handing it to him. Kurt stared at the sonogram picture in awe; this was his little brother of sister.

“Can you tell what it is yet?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Carole said, “A few more weeks and then we’ll know.”

“Excuse me,” a nurse said, poking her head in the door, “Visiting hours are over s only one of you can stay now.”

“Alright, Puckerman, you want to stay?” Burt asked as he stood.

“Yeah, please Mr. H.,” Noah said. Burt hugged his son tightly and then stepped aside so Carole and Finn could do the same.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Carole said quietly.

“We’ll see you tomorrow dude,” Finn said and then looked at Noah smirking. Kurt glanced between the two of them, confused by the interaction.

“We’ll see you later Kurt,” Burt said, with one last wave to his son. 

“Bye guys,” Kurt waved as they left.

“Looks like it’s just us,” Noah said, smiling at the shorter boy.


	36. We're Only Eighteen

“So, what was with Finn just now?” Kurt asked casually.

“What do you mean?” Noah asked, feigning innocence.

“You know what I mean,” Kurt said, “Right before he left, Finn gave you a look.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe,” Noah said, knowing Kurt could see right though him.

“Noah!” Kurt said, “Come on, what’s going on?” Noah glanced at his boyfriend, smiling guiltily.

“You know how much I love you right?” Noah asked, sitting on Kurt’s bed.

“Yeah, of course, and I love you too,” Kurt smiled, but suddenly, a look of horror crossed his face, “Wait, are you breaking up with me? Oh, god, you are, aren’t you? I knew this was too much for you to deal with. I’m so sorry Noah, I shouldn’t have –” Kurt’s rant was cut off when Noah pressed his lips against Kurt’s.

“Are you done?” Noah asked when he pulled away.

“But –” Kurt started again.

“Shhh,” Noah said, silencing Kurt by putting his fingers against his lips, “I’m not breaking up with you. Now, let me talk.” Kurt nodded and stared Noah, waiting.

“Okay,” Noah sighed, “Now, you know how much I love you, and you know that I will stand by you no matter what. With everything that’s happened lately, you getting sick again and my mom… It’s really made me realize how previous life is, and how much you mean to me. So, Kurt Hummel…” Noah reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

“Noah is that…” Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

“Kurt Hummel, I love you with everything I have and everything I am, will you marry me?” Noah asked, opening the box so Kurt could see the simple, yet beautiful, men’s engagement ring inside. Kurt didn’t say anything right away, just staring at the ring.

“I know we’re only eighteen,” Noah said, starting to get nervous, “But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that whether we’re eighteen or fifty-eight, I want to be by your side.”

“Oh Noah,” Kurt sighed, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you,” Kurt said, his eyes sparkling with tears. Noah smiled and laughed happily, slipping the ring onto Kurt’s finger.

“Is that why Finn looked at you weird?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, he came with me today when I picked up the ring, that’s where I went when you were having chemo. I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you,” Noah said.

“Noah, believe me, its fine,” Kurt said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Kurt.”


	37. Don't Ever Let Him Go

Kurt stared at the pills in disdain, wishing he didn’t have to take them. But he did, swallowing them without further complaint. Kurt handed the plastic cup back to the nurse just as someone entered the room.

“Hey you," Noah said, moving aside so the nurse could pass him.

“Well hello there my ever handsome finance,” Kurt replied cheekily.

“I see someone is having a good day today,” Noah said, sitting down next to the bed.

“I am actually,” Kurt said, “I feel good today, and I just really enjoy calling you that.” Noah laughed and kissed Kurt’s hand.

“You still sure you want to wait a while before we get married?” Noah questioned.

“Do you want to get married sooner?” Kurt asked.

“I want whatever you want,” Noah replied.

“Then yes,” Kurt told him, “You know I most definitely, 100% want to marry you, which is why I said yes when you asked a few weeks ago. But like I said then, I want to wait at least a year or two before we actually get married. Neither of us has ever lived or experienced life outside of Lima, and I want us to that before we get married. I mean, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, especially since I’m stuck here, but I don’t want to rush something just because we’re worried about the future.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noah said, “So long as I’m with you, I don’t mind what we do. So, you have chemo today?”

“Nope, I had my last round of treatment yesterday morning. They’re going to be running some tests on me tomorrow morning to see what’s going on and then determine the next course of action.”

“Are you gonna need more chemo?” Noah asked.

“I don’t know yet, I’ll find out tomorrow,” Kurt said, “Today I want to do something fun, and I don’t mean the weight room.”

“Alright,” Noah laughed, “What did you have in mind?”

“Can we go to the beach?” Kurt asked excitedly.

“The beach?” Noah said, “You’d have to get signed out for the day.”

“My dad talked to the doctor last night and told him you were allowed to sign me out for today. He even said that he, Carole, Finn, and Rachel would come too. Please Noah,” Kurt begged, giving his boyfriend the eyes he knew he could not resist.

“But… is it safe? I mean, isn’t there stuff there that could make you really sick?”

“The doctor said I should be fine,” Kurt told him, “Come on Noah, please. Usually I wouldn’t be crazy about the beach, but, I want to spend my one free day outside with my family.”

“Fine,” Noah sighed and Kurt squealed in excitement, “Get dressed while I sign you out for the day.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Kurt said excitedly as Noah walked out of the room. Ten minutes later, the par of them were in Noah’s truck, on their way to the nearest beach in Lima. It was pretty small, but usually un-crowded as most people went to the only other beach in Lima which was a lot bigger. Noah watched as Kurt slid out of the truck, planning to keep an eye on him the whole time they were out.

“Hi sweetheart,” Carole said, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Kurt told her, “Good to be outside, away from the hospital.”

“Well, it’s good to see you out of the hospital,” Burt said and Kurt smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked as they walked on the sand, closer to the water.

“I’m good, we had another ultrasound before we came here,” she said, handing Kurt a new picture.

‘But, this looks like…” Kurt said, looking up at Carole and his dad.

“Twins,” Burt nodded.

“Do you know what they are yet?” Kurt asked.

“Not yet,” Carol said, “We find that out at our next appointment.” Kurt nodded his head and sat down on the blanket Noah had set in the sand.

“Kurt, d’you want to come in the water?” Finn asked.

“But right now thanks Finn,” he said, “I’ll come in later, but for now I just want to sit here.” Finn nodded and then pulled his girlfriend into the water. Noah sat down on one side of Kurt while Burt and Carole were on the other.

“Noah, if you want to go in the water then go ahead,” Kurt said.

“No it’s fine, I’ll wait for you,” Noah replied.

“Noah, go ahead,” Kurt insisted, “I know you want to go, so go. I’m fine sitting here right now.”

“Are you sure?” Noah questioned.

“Yes,” Kurt laughed, “Go have fun.”

“Love you,” Noah said, kissing Kurt quickly and then going to join their friends in the water.

“Hey Kurt,” Burt said.

“Yeah dad?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t ever let him go.”

“Believe me dad,” Kurt said, “I don’t plan to.” Kurt smiled at his dad who, in turn, put his arm around his son.

The family stayed at the beach for the next several hours, before Kurt eventually started to get tired.

“Come on bud,” Burt said, “Let’s get you back.” They packed up and walked to the parking lot together. Before he climbed into the passenger seat of Noah’s truck, he turned to look at his family.

“Thank you for today,” he said, “I had an amazing time and I’m so glad I could spend it with all of you.”

“We’re glad you had a good day buddy,” Burt told his son, “And we’ll be right there with you tomorrow when you get your test results back.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said again, giving them all a watery smile and hugging each person. He climbed into the truck and Noah drove them back to the hospital. Twenty minutes later, Kurt found himself lying in a hospital bed, totally exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Noah’s voice reading him an article in Vogue.

When Kurt awoke the next morning he saw Noah asleep in a chair, the magazine still open on his lap. Kurt sat up slowly in the bed, the movement waking his sleeping boyfriend.

“Morning,” Noah groaned, stretching. Kurt heard his aback crack several times and winced.

“You can’t keep sleeping like that, you’re going to end up with about a million back problems,” he said.

“I think I can live with that so long as you’re there to massage them better,” Noah replied.

“Good morning Kurt,” the daytime nurse said far too happily as she walked in, “And how are we feeling this morning?”

“Fine, thank you,” Kurt replied, “Ready to get today over and done with.” She nodded her head sympathetically.

“Well, since you’re up, shall we get started? No pills this morning, your doctor wants your results accurate.” Kurt nodded and agreed, wanting it over. The nurse ran through a series of tests with him, Noah sitting out of the way, but always a constant presence.

“Alright Kurt, we’re done ere,” she said, “I’m going to take these down to the lab and we’ll have your results later today. Thank happy thoughts,’ she said, walking out of the room.

“Alright, I’m thinking happy thoughts,” Kurt said, watching her leave, “I’m thinking about you not being the nurse to come back later today.” Noah laughed as he walked over to stand next to the bed again.

“Babe, calm down,” he said.

“I can’t Noah, I’m freaking out!” Kurt admitted, “What if the results are really bad?”

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Noah assured him, “And if it’s not then we’ll deal with it.” Kurt and Noah talked in Kurt’s room for a while, and eventually Burt, Carole, and Finn showed up.

“Have you heard anything yet?” Carole asked.

“Not yet,” Noah told her, “Soon hopefully.” At that moment, the doctor walked into the room.

“We had your test results back,” the doctor said, looking around at Kurt and his family.

“Kurt, you’re in remission.”


	38. Epilogue

Kurt, Noah, Finn, Rachel, and Burt were all standing around the hospital bed where Carole held one of her newborn children. Burt held the second baby in his arms as Rachel cooed over the child and Finn stood behind her smiling. Kurt and Noah stood on the other side of the bed, Kurt holding surprise baby number three.

“I can’t believe the doctor had no clue it was triplets,” Kurt said and Carole laughed.

“I know,” she laughed, “But apparently these two little boys were hiding their sister.”

“So, what are you going to name them? I mean, there are three of them now,” Finn said.

“Well, this little guy is Ian Tyler,” Burt said, gesturing to the baby in his arms, “Kurt is holding Patrick Jacob, and the girl is Mia Julia.”

“They are so cute,” Kurt said, leaning back again Noah as he held the baby in his arms, “I’m really glad we’re all here right now.”

“We’re all happy about that sweetheart,” Carole said, taking his hand.

“We’re going to need you boys to help us out here,” Burt said, “We’ll give you the money and we’re gonna need you to go out and get stuff for Mia. A crib, some clothes…”

“We can do that,” Kurt told his dad, happy to be able to help with his new sister and thinking of all the clothes he would be able to dress her up in. Kurt looked down at his new little sister and brothers.

“Welcome to the family Ian, Patrick, and Mia.”


	39. Sequel

So, I've been wanting to write a sequel to this story for a while now, but didn't have any ideas. After some wonderful people sent me some ideas for what they'd like to see, I have officially started writing the sequel.

It's called 'Moving On' and I will be posting the first chapter on the 16th and then will be updating weekly on Mondays.

Thank you to anyone who sent me ideas, I have/will be including them! If you have anything you'd like to see in the story just let me know!

Thanks!


End file.
